Green Eggs and Ham Potter Style
by nosignofslowingdown
Summary: What would it have been like if Voldemort never existed? happy!potter family Oneshot


Green Eggs and Ham -- Potter Style

Summary: What would it have been like if Voldemort never existed? happy!potterfamily Oneshot

Extra Info.

James/Lily Potter: 27 years old

Harry Potter: 9 years old

Iris Potter: 8 years old

* * *

The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and a huge splash of water could be heard from one of the quiet rooms in the infamous Potter Mansion.

"DAD!" Harry Potter's high-pitched voice streamed throughout the ever-so-large house. He ran out of his room, his whole body drenched with freezing water, and his hair was covered in... was that mustard? He went straight to the Master's Bedroom, and found his father 'sleeping', on his side next to his mother, who was slowly waking up rubbing her sleep-filled eyes. He swiftly jumped onto the velvet-covered four-poster bed and went under the covers, plotting revenge on his father.

Harry quickly launched his whole body on James' 'sleeping' body and rubbed his hair filled with some sort of yellow paste under his father's chin, hastily soiling his father's well-defined jaw. James quickly opened his eyes and wrapped his long arms around his little boys' small, squirming body.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" James said and tightened his hold on Harry, trapping his son. Lily quirked an eyebrow at the boys' antics and slowly shook her head at them.

"What ever did you do to our son, James?" She said exasperatedly and pulled out her wand.

"Scougify" she muttered, and then Harry and James were clean of the erm… yellow paste that covered them. Though, that went unnoticed, as did the drying charm that she used on the both of them. James started tickling Harry, receiving mirth-filled laughter throughout the Royal Blue painted walls. He tickled his son until the smaller boy's laughter slowly ceased, being replaced with heavy breaths.

"I surrender! I surrender!" Harry said, and tried to get away from his father, but still, he was trapped within the strong arms. And finally, the tickling slowly stopped. He panted heavily, burying his face in between his father's shoulder and the soft mattress they were lying on.

"You'll never win against King James!" James triumphantly said and hugged his son affectionately. He felt warm lips on his cheek and as he looked at the side, he saw the retreating figure of his wife tying on her robe, heading towards the bathroom. But before she closed the door, she gave him a rather seductive wink, making him smile sheepishly at the door. He kissed his son's messy hair lovingly and relaxed his arms, slowly letting his son go. Harry rolled on his back, his cheeks flushed slightly from all the laughter and grinned at his father, who was slowly sitting up.

"That was some prank you played, dad!" he said happily and hugged his father's waist, burying his face in James' red silk pajamas.

"Oh, I know." he said and rubbed Harry's head, messing up his hair more. Lily came out of the bathroom, and looked at them. Yet again.

"C'mon boys, I'm sure the house elves want to make breakfast for a nine year-old, and a man thinking he's nine." she said and smirked at her husband who pouted at her.

"That's not true!" he said defensively and Harry hid his laughter by burying his face more at James' pajamas, though he miserably failed.

"Oh, so you think that's funny now, do you, young man?" he said, and Harry quickly let go of his father and rolled away from the bed, barely missing the arms of his father. He ran straight to his mother and hid behind the red-haired woman. James followed but suddenly stopped as he saw his wife's look at him. He smiled sheepishly as he kissed her on the lips, and they both heard Harry quickly leave the room. They smiled at their son, and James wrapped his arms around his wife, their foreheads touching.

"What would your plans be of today, Mr. Potter?" Lily said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I'm not quite sure about that yet, Mrs. Potter. Care to help me?" he said and kept his hazel eyes on her brilliant green ones.

"Of course, Mr. Potter..." she said, and James passionately kissed her, and they heard gagging noises at the door.

"Bleh! Harry! This is what you called me for?" Iris, a complete replica of Lily Potter, standing beside her brother said as she lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey! I didn't know they were still kissing!" he said and slowly removed his hand from her eyes seeing that it was now 'safe' to look, revealing Iris' emerald green eyes, the same ones as his.

"Good morning, kids!" James said and slowly removed his arms from his wife. He gave his wife one last peck on the cheek and then she strode forward, holding her hands out for her children to hold onto.

"So, my little darlings, what would you like for breakfast?" she asked and looked at them both, heading towards the staircase. Though, she probably forgot that she was asking two little hungry midgets.

"Cereal!"

"and Bacon!"

"and Eggs!"

"and Milk!"

"and Juice!"

"and Pie!"

"and Apples!"

"and Oranges!"

"and Banana--"

The last one was quickly cut off by James' loud voice from behind.

"What about broccoli?" he said, and both brother and sister looked at their mother, green eyes filled with fear.

"Mother, please be sane enough to not give us broccoli so early in the morning!" Iris said as she tightened her grip on her mother. Lily eyed her children and quickly smiled.

"Broccoli it is!" she said, loud enough for James to hear from behind, and quickly dragged her children towards the dining room, who closed their mouth, quietly praying for it to be a big joke.

The dining hall, that had a long shiny oakwood table in the middle lined with gold fit for twenty people and three chandeliers high above it, was quickly entered by three of the four Potter's.

"Dwindy!" Lily called as she helped her children sit down at the left side of the table. Iris sat down at the first chair at the left of the head of the table, and next to her was Harry. Lily bent down and quietly whispered something at the house elf's long ear. Dwindy's eyes sparkled with happiness and quickly nodded her head.

"I will bring breakfast as Mistress wishes!" she said gleefully and disappeared with a small pop.

"Mum..." Harry's voice sounded from behind. "Are you really going to give us broccoli?" he asked softly, his bright green eyes looking at her from behind his rimless rectangle glasses. She couldn't help but laugh at her children's naiveté; and walked towards them.

"Of course not, my darlings." She said quietly and kissed them both on their heads. "Only those who ask for broccoli, get broccoli. Those who ask otherwise get whatever they want." Lily said and smiled once more as both of her children gave out sighs of relief. She heard soft footsteps behind her and she saw her husband walking towards them, his hair disheveled as ever. James quietly kissed her on the cheek before sitting on his place at the head of the table, and Lily sitting down on hers, at the right hand of his.

"So, midgets, what are you going to do today?" He asked as an owl flew in from one of the windows above, bringing in the Daily Prophet.

"Quidditch would be nice. Don't you think so, Iris?" Harry thoughtfully said.

"Hmm… I suppose so." she said in the same manner as food quickly appeared on the table. Cereal and Milk appeared, so did eggs, and bacon, and a big bowl of fruits. But on James' plate, something made him turn green.

"Honey," he said, as he turned to his wife who started serving herself with some sunny side ups and bacon.

"Yes, darling?" she said as she finished pouring milk in her coffee.

"Why do I have broccoli?" he said.

A/N: Heeyyy :) Not exactly my first fanfic on this site. I have another account with Naruto stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
